


【兔赤】路

by OSan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Break Up, Getting Back Together, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OSan/pseuds/OSan
Summary: “高中毕业之后，我不打排球了。”赤苇提出分手的那天，他这样补充道。
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *赤苇戴眼镜的理由  
> *和原作时间线稍有出入，大致采用原作设定

“高中毕业之后，我不打排球了。”赤苇提出分手的那天，他这样补充道。

木兔并不了解这个比他小一岁的男人到底在想什么。高中三年级时在春高的活跃表现让木兔成功进入V联盟，兼顾大学学业、安排好球队训练和按时与赤苇约会，对他来说有些勉强。盼着赤苇快点毕业然后考到自己的大学来，是木兔这一年内最大的愿望。他想，这样不仅可以解决相思之苦，还可以享受赤苇的托球和照顾，大学生活也不会那么枯燥无味。  
但赤苇的话语，让一切都止步于想象。  
“为什么？”  
木兔抓着赤苇的手腕，不自觉用力大得过分。他害怕身边的人下一刻就会溜走，他需要一个能安抚甚至欺骗自己的理由。但看到赤苇皱着眉头眼神低垂，更多的话又梗在喉中，什么都说不出来。  
“木兔前辈，请放手。疼。”  
一如既往的语调，听不出丝毫动摇。  
木兔松了劲，又想去牵赤苇的手。自家体温偏低的恋人在冬天手通常是凉的，因此捂热赤苇的手便成了每日习惯。二传的手需要好好呵护，木兔知道这句话。  
手被挣开了。  
像是压死骆驼的最后一根稻草。  
球队训练的疲惫和突然被甩的震惊错愕委屈全部涌了上来，外加十二月不饶人的北风，把木兔从里到外吹了个透心凉。今天还是赤苇的生日，木兔精心挑选了礼物，一见面就交到了恋人手上。这是他陪赤苇过的第三个生日，现在看来却成了最后一个。  
“就这样吧。”  
木兔把什么都没有抓住的手插回兜里，转身径直离开。没有什么好问的，什么都问不出口。他明显感觉到赤苇状态不对劲，当面对质肯定什么都不会向他交代。不如缓一缓之后再通过line好好交流，也许能探个究竟。他相信赤苇不是像自己一样孩子气且冲动的人。

第二天木兔是被冷醒的。外面下起了大雪，窗户玻璃上结了好看的霜。他摸起手机，查看line有无新信息。赤苇的聊天窗空空如也，消息记录停留在昨天晚上木兔发去的生日祝贺。  
“京治生日快乐！”  
“京治为什么要说分手？我做错了什么让京治生气了吗？”  
“京治为什么不想继续打排球了？”  
“京治晚安！明天可以出来吗？今天没有好好陪你过生日，我想补偿。在谷上商店边上等你！”  
还附上了一个猫头鹰的表情包。  
木兔编辑了一条新的发过去：“今天下雪了！京治在干什么？”  
想了想，他又添上一句：“我想和京治一起打雪仗！”  
仍然是没有回复。  
木兔躺回床上，把自己摊成一个”大”字。用手机拨打赤苇的电话，总会在漫长的无人接听提示音后转到语音信箱，他昨晚已经尝试过无数遍了。拜托枭谷的后辈去联系赤苇，全都无功而返。甚至请求离赤苇家比较近的后辈去拜访，也得到了赤苇不在家的回复。木兔挠了挠头，一时间想不出办法。  
这种碰壁的感觉是以前从来没有过的。无论吵架还是赌气，只要木兔发来信息，赤苇都会好好回复，和解也就不在话下。木兔从来没有去想到底是赤苇在迁就自己，还是像他的说辞一样完全没有生气。

不对，我和赤苇已经分手了。  
当木兔意识到这一点的时候已经是一个星期之后。  
尽管对方没有回复，木兔还是每天坚持给赤苇发line消息。今天木叶在路上摔了一个大马趴啦、老师因为下大雪把讲座翘掉啦、自己睡过头把选修课忘记了之类的生活小事，各种各样的猫头鹰表情，甚至还有一两张木兔的自拍。  
木兔时不时会点开聊天窗翻翻记录，又发过去一两句话。就算不去回想，赤苇那天的话都如细针一般刺痛。渴望见到赤苇的心情和残酷无情的事实交替在他脑海浮现，木兔觉得大脑快要炸掉。  
而这次他去掏裤兜里的手机，却摸了个空。可能是通勤的电车太拥挤，或者是哪个小偷有心，木兔的手机不翼而飞。眼下他正赶着去大学，球队安排了一个星期的封闭合宿集训，马上就是集合时间。没有空闲让木兔去买一部新手机了。  
难得的不想发脾气，木兔认命地垂下头，还有点想哭。  
也许这一个星期的集训可以让自己冷静下来，认清现实。  
说不定赤苇就回心转意了呢？


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 22岁的赤苇京治是一名漫画杂志编辑，戴着厚厚的边框眼镜。普通地考上了大学，普通地读完了四年大学，普通地就职出版社编辑，普通地被外派到少年漫画杂志，普通地负责漫画家宇内天满。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *戒指戴在左手小拇指表示单身、且暂时没有恋爱的计划  
> *捏造伤病有

22岁的赤苇京治是一名漫画杂志编辑，戴着厚厚的边框眼镜。普通地考上了大学，普通地读完了四年大学，普通地就职出版社编辑，普通地被外派到少年漫画杂志，普通地负责漫画家宇内天满。  
等一等，最后一个人名并不普通。宇内天满曾经是乌野高中排球部有名的“小太阳”，现在则是一个连载面临腰斩的漫画家。除了截稿日的找借口能力一流之外，其他方面还是非常令赤苇省心的。因为在排球上有共同话题，他们关系不错。

“赤苇，有人送了我两张V联赛的票，你要一起去看吗？”宇内扬了扬手中的票和宣传册，见赤苇刚想回绝邀请，又口齿不清地补充道：”我去给新漫画取材。”  
虽然戴着眼镜，赤苇还是一眼就认出了宣传册上熟悉的球队——是木兔所在的球队。拒绝的理由并不是不想去，然而工作的理由显然高于其它，让他还是点了头。  
赶到体育场的时间刚刚好，比赛还没有开始，两队都在热身。观众席上的应援声已经此起彼伏，好不热闹。赤苇把买来的饭团分宇内一个，却见宇内打量起自己的左手来。  
“怎么了吗，宇内桑。”  
“赤苇君今天没有戴那个，是忘了吗？平时戴在小拇指的那个，雕刻着猫头鹰的戒指。”  
“忘记了。”  
赤苇并不想承认是自己在来的路上摘掉的，面不改色地编造了一个理由。如实交代的话被继续追问的可能性更大，他选择把可能性降到零。  
果然宇内没有再发话，低下头仔细去研究宣传册。不到一刻钟，他又抬头发话：“这个叫木兔光太郎的主攻手也是枭谷毕业的，你认识吗？”  
赤苇没有说话而是点头回答，嚼着一大口饭团开口实在是不怎么礼貌。  
“我想起来了，有一年春高我看过你们的比赛！打狢坂高校的时候你俩的后排进攻实在是太漂亮了！既然是同一个学校的，现在关系应该还不错吧？”  
宇内见赤苇把饭团咽下去，然后给出了一个意外的答案。  
“不，我们已经没有联系了。”

高中三年级的十一月春高预选赛上，赤苇被排球砸中额部，虽然淤青了一大块，回去后并没有检查出脑震荡之类的问题。可等到十二月初的时候，他感觉视线的一部分被什么东西挡住了，去医院检查后得到了【视网膜脱落】的结果。医生建议手术的同时也禁止他剧烈运动，这意味着不能够再打排球了。  
想到恋人还心心念念等着自己考进相同一所大学一起打排球，赤苇就被无力感压得喘不过气。再也不能给木兔传去最好的托球，不能并肩站在球场上，甚至只能看着他在球场活跃。木兔一贯是向前冲的类型，而放弃了排球的自己估计不久也会被他甩下。这样的未来在想象中越发恐怖，每每想到都害怕得指尖发凉。  
为什么是我？  
他一遍遍问自己。  
在消极思想中挣扎着，赤苇迎来了自己的十八岁生日。分手的细节已经记不清楚了，赤苇只记得把冰凉的手从木兔掌心抽离时，几乎用尽了全身的力气。木兔的手一向温热，是他贪恋的温度。  
与其被甩下，不如自己先行离开。  
手术安排在生日的第二天，赤苇当天晚上就办理了住院手续。收拾时过于匆忙忘记带上手机充电器，再加上术后视力恢复也需要一周时间，医嘱不能过度用眼，他就没有理睬没电关机的手机。等到一周后出院回家把手机充电开机，来自木兔的上百条line消息便跳了出来。  
赤苇把所有消息读完已经过去几个小时，比起回复信息他现在更想听到恋人的声音，于是直接拨打了木兔的电话。但是出乎意料地，扬声器传出了对方已关机的提示音。赤苇又想起还有语音信箱这回事，一打开又是几百条来自木兔的留言。  
「京治生日快乐！我的礼物你拆了吗！」  
木兔送的礼物是一个小巧的戒指，雕刻着猫头鹰。可能是没有选好尺寸，只有赤苇左手的小拇指戴的进去。  
「我觉得你应该会喜欢！嘿嘿，我也给自己买了一个，这样我们就有对戒啦！」  
赤苇摩挲着戒指，适应着戴在手上的感觉。  
「京治到底怎么了？我不想和京治分手，我好喜欢京治……我好想你……」  
赤苇坐在地上，把头埋在两膝之间。他清楚地看到眼泪顺着睫毛的颤动落在地板上。  
“对不起。我也好想你……木兔前辈……”

手术并不成功，视力有所下降，需要戴眼镜维持正常的视力水平。次年一月的春高，赤苇没有参加，而是选择了提前隐退。既然自己才是决绝的那个人，自然没有再次打搅对方的权利。赤苇没有给自己留任何余地，无论是联络还是见面。  
从高中毕业以后，他只坚持了两件事情。一件是佩戴猫头鹰戒指。  
另一件是观看木兔的比赛。大学四年，无论寒暑。过于遥远的就看直播，近在身边的就赶去现场。坐在观众席最不起眼的角落，赤苇觉得自己又回到了国中三年级，看着憧憬的人活跃在遥远的地方。

本来今天拒绝宇内天满邀约的理由，也是他要去看木兔的比赛。

“赤苇？赤苇——？”  
宇内把手在他眼前晃了好多下，赤苇才回过神来。一摸脸上湿湿热热的，原来是泪痕。  
“对不起，我失态了。”  
“没关系，看起来木兔光太郎对你来说很重要啊，让赤苇哭得这么伤心。”  
“只是年轻的时候犯了个错，有些后悔而已。”  
“什么，你在炫耀自己年轻吗！”  
“我不是那个意思……”  
“赤苇，你听着。犯了错就要道歉，道了歉就有机会弥补错误。虽然我不知道你们之间发生了什么事，但你这状况看起来已经将错就错好久了。”  
“如果道歉之后，没有得到原谅呢？”  
“那你就打算继续错下去吗？比起担心原不原谅的问题，还是不让自己后悔比较好吧！”  
一语点醒梦中人。赤苇破涕为笑，答道：  
“确实如此。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “木叶你猜猜谁给我发line了！你肯定猜不到！！”  
> 木兔从比赛结束就亢奋得不行，具体表现为上蹿下跳。来看比赛的木叶很嫌弃地吐槽着，并企图按住他。一番尝试无果后，木叶放弃了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *赤苇的好想急死你

木兔从比赛结束就亢奋得不行，具体表现为上蹿下跳。来看比赛的木叶很嫌弃地吐槽着，并企图按住他。一番尝试无果后，木叶放弃了。  
“木兔你小子今天怎么回事？比完赛不会累的吗？？”  
“木叶你猜猜谁给我发line了！你肯定猜不到！！”  
木兔神秘兮兮的样子像个得了糖果的孩子，金色的眼睛流动着喜悦的光彩。连发出ace球都没能让他这么高兴，眼看尾巴就要翘到天上去。  
“我猜……是赤苇吧？”  
木叶坏笑着招手示意木兔来自己身边，乘其不意一把捏住他两边脸颊，使劲往两边拉扯。  
“让我来帮你清醒一下——！怎么样，痛不痛？是不是在做梦？”  
“痛痛痛痛痛痛！！！！”

一番咿哇鬼叫之后，木兔捂着红肿的双颊安静了下来。他把赤苇约自己见面的地点发给木叶，又求他开车载自己过去。  
“没办法，谁叫本大爷这么好心。看在你只有专一这个优点的份上，就帮你再追逐爱情一次吧！”

赤苇有些忐忑。九月的天气并不算冷，但只穿一件卫衣还是略显单薄。路边的灯似乎是有些短路，忽明忽暗他让心惊肉跳，也跟着不安起来。  
听从了宇内的建议，他翻遍手机找到了唯一一个联络木兔的方式——不舍得删除好友又不忍心看新消息所以屏蔽了对方的line。消息发出去之后很快变成了已读，接着便收到一大堆猫头鹰表情包和各种语气词的轮番轰炸。赤苇挨个看下来，读出木兔发的是”我现在过来”。  
心脏在胸腔中猛烈地跳动着，肾上腺素在正常工作。赤苇正全神贯注地想着见了面该说什么好的时候，一辆轿车停在了不远处。车显然不重要，重要的是匆匆下车的人。一米八多的男子顶着用不知道多少发胶固定的冲天发型，把车门急切地一关就催司机快走。木叶毫不客气地回怼了两句，还是非常识相地踩油门加速离开。  
赤苇顺着声音看过去的时候，发现木兔也在望着自己，仿佛被施了魔法一样钉在原地，瞪着双眼，嘴巴可笑地张大。  
“啊——”  
赤苇稍微思索了一下便把眼镜摘了下来，又整理了一下过长的刘海，无奈地露出一丝苦笑。  
“什么啊，木兔前辈已经认不出我了吗？”  
“Akaashi——！！！”  
听到声音的同时赤苇已经被飞扑过来的木兔抱住，惯性差点把两人都掀翻在地。虽然两人身高差并不大，木兔还是轻而易举地用怀抱整个儿包裹住了赤苇。他把头埋在赤苇颈窝，熟悉的沐浴露味道和饭团的清香让他倍感安心，吸一口就能充满电。  
赤苇在这个有些紧得喘不过气的怀抱里享受了一会，发现对方丝毫没有放手的意思。考虑到毕竟是公共场合，他在这只大型猛禽耳边小声提醒道：“木兔前辈，这是公共场合……”  
可能赤苇并不知道，在木兔看来久别重逢的恋人在自己耳边吹气是怎样一种极致诱惑。  
木兔捧起他的脸，毫不犹豫地堵住微张的唇。柔软的触感和记忆中没有差别，他不留情地啃咬着，流连够了便用舌撬开齿关，寻求进一步深入。赤苇毫无准备，在有些突然的动作下慢了半拍，只得努力地用舌头回应木兔。一吻毕，拉出银丝。

看着因为吻到缺氧而瘫软在自己怀里的赤苇，木兔这才想起不妙的现状。  
“对不起，我们是不是分手了？我不应该……等等，你在哭吗？”  
“我没有哭。木兔前辈，对于之前的事情，我要说对不起。”  
赤苇把头埋在木兔肩膀上，看不清到底是在害羞还是在哭，声音闷闷的。  
“为什么要道歉？京治没有错。”  
“提出分手是因为我生病了，不能再打排球了。也许以后可以……但是多久之后我并不知道。如果不能一直和木兔前辈并肩，我担心自己迟早会被甩下。尽管如此，我喜欢着木兔前辈的心情却没有办法改变。”  
木兔现在才发觉自己的恋人到底有多可爱。不安的心情也可爱，动摇的语气也可爱，自己高中时代一句激励队友的话「可别被我甩下了啊！」居然被记到了现在。原来自己和恋人仍然心意相通，木兔觉得一股名为爱的热流在胸中涌动。

“没关系！我可以停下来，等等你。”  
赤苇抬头望他，干净的脸上明显写着大大的问号。  
“因为我也喜欢京治嘛！我至少要活到130岁，所以京治让我等多久都可以。”  
木兔伸手去揉恋人的头，柔顺的卷发手感极好，久违的好心情让他露出大大的笑容。赤苇也受到了影响，轻笑着在他嘴角轻啄了一下。  
“木兔前辈又把我驳倒了，我心服口服。”  
“那京治为什么现在哭了？”  
“人感到幸福的时候也会流泪的，木兔前辈。”  
“那就再也不要离开我了，我会让京治更幸福的！！”  
“我知道。我一直都知道的，光太郎。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “……你这个眼神怎么回事。”  
> “京治好色气。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *学步车有，慎

木叶猛踩刹车，在留着及肩长发的男子身边停下。他摇下车窗喊人。  
“宇内桑，辛苦了！等很久了吧？”  
“没有没有，V联赛真精彩啊。我收集了不少素材，这还要感谢木叶送的票。”  
“举手之劳罢了。我刚刚把木兔送过去，没记错的话那是赤苇公寓的地址吧？”  
“是的。虽然没搞清楚状况，你交代的话我已经传达给他了。”  
“那就没问题了！我听说附近有一家居酒屋的生啤不错，宇内桑来不来？今天我请客。”  
“来！！”

狭小的公寓内，两个一米八以上的大男人一前一后进了门。还未等门关紧，木兔已经急不可耐地把恋人抵在门背一番亲昵，手也不安分地伸进卫衣里骚动着。坚守着尚存不多的理智，赤苇把粘着自己不肯放手的大型猛禽推开，要求他先去洗澡。  
“为了省水，可以两个人一起洗。”  
本还有些不忿的猫头鹰在听到这样的允诺后，兴高采烈地舞着毛巾进了浴室。

浴室不算宽敞，赤苇把脱下的衣服叠好放进洗衣篮，回头便看见花洒下一双亮晶晶的眼睛。  
“……你这个眼神怎么回事。”  
“京治好色气。”  
正因为是木兔从不撒谎，这样简单的直球才让赤苇打了个趔趄。误以为恋人要滑倒的木兔直接把他揽了过来，声称帮他洗澡。  
水温刚刚好，木兔把沐浴液涂在恋人背上，指尖沿着脊椎的曲线一路向下，最后狡猾地落在股间。手背被拍了一下，不轻不重却警告意味十足。木兔只好放弃偷腥的念头，转而探头去舔咬对方的耳朵。顺着下颌线吻到喉结再到锁骨，他觉得自己在品尝一块可口的蛋糕。  
亲密举动下两具成年男人的躯体不免产生摩擦，赤苇知道对方有意地蹭着自己大腿内侧。作为回敬，他也挑逗般抚摸着木兔的腹肌，顺着肌肉的形状细细刻画。当手指在腰胯间流连，戏弄着对方的坚挺时，他感受到了木兔忍耐着的、粗重的鼻息。  
交换了一个情欲满溢的吻，赤苇突然被横抱了起来。  
“不行了…我想要京治。”

身体被欲望撩得火热，自然感觉不到冷。赤苇陷在卧室柔软的大床里，想起自己昨天还抱着正垫在腰下的枕头回忆着木兔来了一发，今天就和真人重启时隔四年的温存，他有些混乱。失神间木兔的吻狂风骤雨般落下，舔舐之后的轻咬让赤苇觉得痒痒的，忍不住要推开。  
木兔把润滑液倒在手上，先是抚慰了一会恋人挺立的阴茎，然后往后庭探去。久违的性事对赤苇的菊穴来说是莫大的刺激，哪怕一根手指的浅入都牵扯着神经，带来羞耻又酣畅的快感。木兔这儿探探那儿压压，很快便找到了位于前列腺的敏感点。指尖稍稍用力，只见赤苇反射性挺起了背，漏出一丝短促的喘息。  
“哦，是这里吧？”  
赤苇没有回答，抬起手挡住满脸绯红。  
“京治喜欢吗、还是讨厌？”  
木兔明知故问般发声，甚至恶劣地添加到两根手指，再一次向敏感点发起进攻。  
这次得到的是压抑不住的低喘，和赤苇快要哭出来的表情。  
“不、不要……”  
“可是京治很舒服吧？还夹得很紧。”  
说话的空档木兔把第三根手指也探了进去，润滑液在一番动作下溢出不少，发出细小的咕啾声。赤苇被呛得无法反驳，决定惩罚一下这个嘴上功夫了得的家伙。

抓住木兔抽出手指的瞬间，赤苇扣住对方的肩膀顺势压在床上，变成了略占优势的骑乘位。看着木兔惊愕的表情，赤苇甚至有些小得意。他手法娴熟地抚弄着木兔直立发胀的下身，直到顶端渗出些许透明的液体。是时候了。  
确保扩张已经到位，赤苇跪坐在上，用手帮助自己缓慢适应。木兔的尺寸本就超出常人不少，挤得他后穴酸胀难忍。难以一下子全部进入，赤苇只好低头索吻，以求分散注意力好放松些。  
毫无防备的情况下，木兔按着他的腰一坐到底。  
“呜啊…！”  
摩擦敏感点带来的快感和异物深入的不适交替传入赤苇的感官，害得他差一点就要缴械投降。生理性泪水不受控制地涌出，他报复般咬了咬木兔的下唇。  
“嘿嘿，京治那里好热…”  
仰卧的躺姿可以把赤苇色情又欲罢不能的全貌收揽眼中，木兔满足地动作着，撑开每一处褶皱的同时都能听得赤苇蜜糖般的喘息。本着上身也不能放过的原则，木兔拨弄着恋人胸前的颗粒，在揉搓和吮吸下很快变成了好看的粉红色。  
赤苇显然很受用。律动的频率逐渐加快，他浑身酥软不堪，就差整个人趴在木兔胸膛上。一通胡乱的吻之后，他射在木兔小腹上。

高潮后的无力迫使赤苇把主动权交了出去，木兔看了看自己依旧精神百倍的下身，表示这事还没完。于是赤苇被翻了个面，跪趴在床上。  
菊穴的内壁在高潮的作用下更加敏感，每一次插入都会作出反应，越是深入绞得越紧。但是这样就看不到赤苇诱人的表情了，木兔有些不甘心。借着下一次抽送的机会，他扣紧赤苇的腰，探到脸边去亲亲恋人。  
“木兔桑……”  
“为什么突然叫敬称？”  
“太…太深了……”  
最后的尾音淹没在失去控制的呻吟中。赤苇觉得自己快要无法自持，沉沦于情爱的快感。他只得抓紧床单，迎接木兔不停歇的猛烈进攻。  
肉体的碰撞发出清脆的啪啪声，情热的温度让室内一片旖旎。木兔抱着恋人的背又啃又咬，像在标记自己的所有物。疼和痒催情般促使赤苇再次勃起，考虑到正抱着自己精力旺盛地来来回回完全不想停下的木兔，他一狠心绞紧肠壁。瞬间激增的快感把两人推至高潮，同时射出白浊。

床并不大，只能勉强容纳他俩面对面侧躺。赤苇还没喘几口气，便看到木兔又黏黏腻腻地贴上来亲他。正酝酿着要不要说”让我歇一会”这样的话，木兔却抢先开口。  
“呐，京治，再来一次好不好？”  
今天已经打了一场激烈的比赛吧，这家伙是体力怪物吗？！  
……自己明明早就知道了。  
赤苇刚想要皱眉，就见木兔眼巴巴地望着他，一双会说话的金色眼睛倒映着自己。话虽如此，木兔脸上是征求同意的神色，手早已经开始动作，拉过赤苇一条腿架在自己肩上，重新立起的下身也跃跃欲试。  
赤苇无奈地叹了口气：”就算我拒绝，木兔桑也不会听吧？”  
“惊！！你怎么知道？！”  
木兔一脸怎么被猜中了的表情把赤苇气笑了。  
“那就按你想要的来吧。”伸手揽过恋人的脖子，赤苇凑近他耳边，刻意压低的声音也藏不住其中色情的意味——  
“把我填满。”

得到了准许的木兔对准洞口挺起腰身长驱直入，惹得赤苇颤抖着一阵呜咽。他们翻来覆去又做了三四次，到最后赤苇已经累得分不清东南西北。洗澡和清理工作完成之后，两人便一头栽进了梦乡。

赤苇是被床边的闹钟吵醒的。睁眼便看见自己面对着一个宽阔的胸膛，他这才想起来昨天干了什么好事。  
木兔睡得很沉，双手环住赤苇的腰，不时还咂咂嘴，可能梦里还在吃烤肉。赤苇注意到他脖子上有一条项链，串着一枚猫头鹰装饰的戒指。若不是尺寸和磨损程度的不同，赤苇还以为是自己的那枚。昨晚火急火燎的，他居然没有注意到。  
急急翻过身去把手机闹钟摁掉，赤苇戴起眼镜又确认了一遍联系人消息和今天的日期。回头的时候木兔已经醒了，半睁着眼睛在床上摸索着，显然抱着的人睡醒就不见了让他感到疑惑。  
“我在这里。”赤苇伸手过去与之十指相扣，任由木兔把自己拉回怀抱，又亲了亲他。  
“生日快乐，光太郎。”  
“我都差点忘记了！！京治是不是算准了日子来见我的——！！”  
“并不是。”赤苇瞥了一眼联系人窗口熟悉的备注，对方发来兔子和生日蛋糕的emoji表情。“…应该是木叶桑计划好的。”  
木兔眨了眨眼，表示不明白他的意思。  
“这种事情无所谓了。木兔桑有什么想要的礼物吗？”  
闻言猫头鹰认真思考了一会，看看眼前的人，又皱皱眉，仿佛下定决定般开口。  
“我想要京治再次跟我交往！”  
的确是木兔会说的话。无论过了多久，他的喜欢就是喜欢，等待就是等待，永远专一而坚持。  
这大概就是true love？赤苇知道自己已经有了答案。  
“当然可以。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 木兔没有想到同居的机会来得这么突然。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *捏造手术有  
> *攻方口交描写有

木兔没有想到同居的机会来得这么突然。

鉴于之前的视网膜修复手术并不成功，赤苇每年都要光临一趟医院做追加的修复手术，今年也不例外。  
虽然他们已经复合了两个月有余，两人都有自己的工作和生活，并没有同居。木兔住在球队的宿舍，赤苇住在公寓，只有球队的休息日两人才会见面，其他时间则通过电话和视频联系。  
到现在为止，他们见面的次数一只手就能数的过来。木兔也曾试过连着翘了三天的训练跑来公寓里赖着，在赤苇无声的冷落和一言难尽的眼神中终于被劝退。  
距离产生美。赤苇总是这样安慰自己，实际上也无法控制对木兔的思念。他在消息输入框中打出又删除大段文字，把手指放在呼叫键上又默默移开，两次深呼吸之后他决定把手机扔到一边阻止自己胡思乱想。

今年的修复手术是微创，因此医生嘱咐在家休养一星期即可。用纱布蒙着双眼独自生活一个星期对赤苇来说并不是难事，毕竟这是每年都要经历的考验。熟悉的黑暗使他视觉之外的其他感官变得灵敏——但是除了床头运作中的闹钟之外，再没有其他声响。  
赤苇突然有点想念吵闹的木兔。休息日的时候，木兔总是喜欢亲自下厨，把厨房捣鼓得一阵怪响；或者是边吃雪糕边看电视上的球赛直播，在某个精彩绝伦的扣杀出现时大喊大叫；又或者在赤苇专心校稿的时候摸过来索要亲吻，得不到回应就在榻榻米上打滚，最后咚的一声撞到赤苇身上，两人一起发出惨叫。  
但赤苇的想念仅止于此。睡前服用的止痛药和安眠药开始起了作用，他沉沉睡去。

赤苇是被厨房发出的怪响吵醒的。说实在他有点意外，在花了0.5秒把入室抢劫的可能性排除后，脑海里只剩下一个不存在的答案——也许自己需要清醒一下。  
他伸手在床头摸索着闹钟想知道现在的时间，又想起来自己蒙着纱布什么都看不见。收回手的同时却把闹钟扫落在地，发出不小的声响。厨房的怪声戛然而止，紧接着急促的脚步声由远至近。  
在卧室门被打开的同时，熟悉的声音也窜了进来：“京治！怎么了！！”  
答案不攻自破。

一千个疑问在赤苇的脑海里生成，他问出了最关键的那个：“木兔桑，你怎么在这里？”  
没记错的话，球队的休息日是后天。提前告知木兔自己手术日期的时候，赤苇就已经强调过不可以因此为由翘训练跑来公寓。就现在的状况看来木兔又没有把自己的话听进去，一顿说教是免不了的。  
赤苇没有立刻得到回答，而是听到木兔的脚步从卧室门口移动到床头，然后闹钟被捡了起来，摆回原位。  
接着，木兔的声音响起。  
“因为京治像睡美人一样。”  
“……请把话说清楚。”  
“因为京治昨天晚上也不接我电话，今天也不接，所以训练一结束我就跑过来了。”  
“训练结束的时间不是下午五点吗？”  
“现在已经是下午六点了，京治到底睡了多久？”  
看来安眠药的用量有必要再调整一下了，赤苇想。  
“而且京治在厨房堆了四五箱压缩饼干，肯定是手术休养的时候自己看不见不能下厨吧？”  
“是的，压缩饼干好吃又方便。”  
“你撒谎！我刚刚试了一口，超——难吃！！”  
“但是方便是真的。”  
“京治怎么反驳都没用！不许吃压缩饼干，我已经做好饭了，快点来吃。”  
还没有等赤苇作出回应，木兔已经把他从被窝里捞了出来，直接上手公主抱。突然脱离地面的不安感让赤苇紧紧环住木兔的脖子，片刻之后才意识到好像有哪里不对劲。自己好歹也是个一米八三的成年男性，只不过是动了一个小手术暂时失明生活不便罢了。这种来自恋人的过保护，比想象中还要令人心情愉悦。能在休息日之外的时间独占木兔，甚至让他产生了一丝小小的贪恋。  
因此在木兔大声宣布明天也要跑过来下厨的时候，赤苇没有拒绝。

更改了安眠药的用量后，赤苇在第二天正确的时间醒来。由于要坚持缠一个星期的纱布，他现在没有办法处理任何需要视力的工作。宇内借此机会开了一期天窗跑出去取材，杂志社给他批了一个星期的休假。暂时脱离社畜的赤苇感到有些百无聊赖，连平时喜欢听的城市广播都失去了乐趣。到底是怎样一种情绪？他搞不清楚，只是觉得木兔不在的时间里，巨大的反差让他感到寂寞，就像一块大石头，压得喘不过气。  
终于熬到下午，木兔风风火火地赶来，一进门就得到了赤苇长达一分钟的拥抱，还美其名曰“充电”。很明显木兔的小脑瓜并没有搞明白恋人在想什么，但以拥抱为理由的撒娇不要白不要，机会难得，他又兴高采烈地在赤苇两颊各亲一口。与平时的冷静自持不同，完全看不见的情况下木兔的亲吻更像是突袭，赤苇毫无防备地愣在原地，绯红色一点点爬上脸颊。  
“我的京治也太可爱了！！”  
木兔的夸赞让赤苇回过神来，一手捂脸，一手赶紧把粘上来亲个不停的恋人推开。

等木兔把碗洗完的时候，赤苇已经蜷在被炉边睡着了。桌上还搁着剥了一半的橘子，跟随被炉的温度慢慢变热。电视里重播着木兔不知道哪一年的比赛，观众们的【木兔CALL】震耳欲聋。大概是嫌有些吵，赤苇皱了皱眉，又往被炉里缩了一些。  
木兔好不容易从赤苇怀里把他紧紧拽着的遥控器掏了出来，才把音量调小了些。他又好奇地摆弄遥控器，误打误撞点到电视的储存文件夹。里面只有一个子目录，被命名为木兔光太郎。点开的那一刻，木兔惊呼出声。  
子目录里按时间顺序排列了木兔从高中毕业到目前为止所有的比赛录像，还仔细备注了队伍和队员。从历史记录来看，已经被播放过不下十次。木兔曾经对赤苇能够接上自己讨论每一场比赛的话题感到惊讶，询问之后总是被赤苇用空闲时间偶尔会看一点比赛这样的理由搪塞过去。——这显然不是偶尔的程度。

手机的闹钟打断了木兔的震惊。  
时间已经不早了，木兔还要赶在十点前踏上最后一班电车回宿舍。明天才是休息日，赤苇不允许他在休息日之外的时间住在这里。纵然木兔十分留恋被炉的温暖，他还是没有这个胆量去违背规则。木兔俯下身去啄了一口赤苇的脸蛋，又伸手他揉乱蓬松柔软的短发。直到玩够了，他才恋恋不舍地从被炉里爬出来，起身准备离开。  
然后他发现衣角被拽住了。  
赤苇的手紧紧拽着衣角，泛白的指尖丝毫没有要松开的意思。  
“原来京治没有睡着！好狡猾！”  
“我没有说自己睡着了啊，木兔桑。”  
“你还憋笑！”  
“对不起wwwww”  
“太过分了！！！啊啊啊京治快松手再不走我就赶不上电车回不去宿舍了——”  
“赶不上的话，在这里睡也是可以的。”  
木兔怀疑自己的耳朵出了问题：“哈？？？”  
“……不想就算了，木兔桑的宿舍肯定更舒服吧。”  
“当然要在这里睡！！！我这就去买t——”  
“休养期间，sex禁止。”  
“也就是说——”  
“不止休养期，木兔桑以后都可以住这里。”  
虽然看不见，赤苇能感觉到木兔很高兴，因为他重新钻进了被炉里，抱着自己又是一顿猛亲。在令人快要窒息的拥抱中，赤苇反倒觉得心情轻松。一整个白天的压抑让他被迫面对真实的内心，偶尔的坦诚也许比主观上的隐忍更适合应对现在的状况。不得不承认，这确实是一个好的决策。至少现在，他不会犯和以前一样的错误了。

术后休养的第五天早晨，赤苇没有把纱布缠在眼睛上。木兔问及的时候，他给出了太热了太麻烦太浪费纱布三点理由。赶着出门的木兔也没有多想，只是似懂非懂地点点头。球队的训练太忙，每天出门能够得到赤苇一路平安的kiss已经是他最大的快乐。  
但双方毕竟都是生理成熟的成年男性，禁欲那么久显然不现实。即使表面上木兔乖乖遵守了规则，赤苇还是能感受到他每天晚上的躁动。止不住的翻身、不肯松手的怀抱和黏着的亲吻，无不散发着难以忍耐的荷尔蒙。  
所以当木兔一回家就把他推倒在沙发上时，赤苇并不意外。沐浴露的清香混合着匆匆赶路的新鲜汗味一下子侵占赤苇的鼻腔，比起急切的心情更像是无处安放的欲望。木兔的亲吻来得有些粗暴，目的明确地撬开唇齿深入。趁着换气的间隙赤苇攀上恋人的脖子，熟练回应的同时还咬了咬木兔的唇边。  
“木兔桑，现在sex禁止。”  
“可是京治已经有反应了，看不见就没有办法自己解决吧？”  
没有给赤苇反驳的机会，裤链已经被迅速拉开。他抱着破罐子破摔的想法干脆躺尸，可是木兔的手并没有握住自己的挺立，反而全新的触感让赤苇一个激灵。  
一片湿润先是含住挺立的顶端，过了一会便将它整个包裹。仿佛在品尝一根美味的香肠，舌尖在顶端反复徘徊，又恶作剧般舔了舔小口。口腔内的温度不低，惹得赤苇发出舒服的哼唧声。意识到木兔到底在干什么的时候，赤苇已经浑身酥软直不起腰来了，只得靠在沙发上任由摆弄。  
木兔倒是兴致勃勃，平时的性事总是由赤苇主导，能看到这样可爱又惊慌无措的恋人还要追溯到初尝禁果的时候。他埋头努力吞咽着，每一次深入都要顶到咽喉才肯罢休。平时看惯了自己的巨大，差点忘记了赤苇的尺寸也并不小。来回吞吐的动作并不舒适，但是能听到恋人隐忍的喘息倒也不亏。  
只是听声音哪里够？木兔抬起头来，却见恋人立刻将眼神撇向别处，又企图拿手遮住脸。他这才醒悟过来，为什么恋人今天没有用纱布蒙着眼睛。  
“京治果然看得见！好狡猾！！！”  
“我没说现在看不见啊。”  
“撒谎的小孩要得到惩罚！！接招！！！”  
木兔扑过去挠他痒痒，两人在沙发上又笑作一团。


End file.
